Pokemon Other
by Marc bell
Summary: Cuenta la historia de dos jóvenes que son separados cuando apenas eran unos niños, El destino les juega una serie de sucesos que tendran que superar junto a sus fieles pokèmons antes de poderse juntar otra vez
1. Chapter 01 Zekyure

**_Capítulo 0.1.- Zekyure_**

– ¡Zekyure!

Grita un chico de cabello quebrado color castaño y un gorro como de pasamontañas blanco con un resorte de color azul, vestimenta negra y lentes.

– ¿Uh? ¿Quién?... ¿Quién dice mi nombre?

Se pregunta aquel chico de gorra, cabello castaño, chino y de una inmensa bufanda.

– ¡Quítate!

Grita de nuevo el primer chico, mientras corre apresuradamente hacia él, mientras Zekyure solo gira la cabeza hacia una luz que alcanza divisar con la orilla del ojo, se trata de una enorme bola de energía que se aproxima hacia él, mientras solo se queda parado en el lugar, las piernas no le responden y el impacto contra él es inminente, cuando la esfera hace casi contacto cierra los ojos esperando el fin, cuando un sonido lo despierta, el cual dice una y otra vez "ri-ri-riolu" el chico abre los ojos y ve ante él una figura semi humana, de una piel color azul claro, un antifaz negro cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y unas piernas como las de un animal cuadrúpedo del mismo color que el antifaz.

–Parece que he tenido un mal sueño ¿verdad Lucky?

–Ri.

–No te preocupes todo está bien.

El chico toma el reloj de su buro mientras la pequeña criatura baja de la cama.

– ¡Las 10! Papá va a matarme.

De inmediato toma su ropa que se encontraba en una silla próxima a la cama y comienza a vestirse, mientras el Pokémon solo se le queda viendo.

–Vámonos Lucky en el camino compraremos algo para desayunar.

Riolu de inmediato muestra una sonrisa y alegre pronuncia su nombre una y otra vez, el chico toma su mochila y trepa al pequeño en su hombro y sale de la casa apresuradamente, camina apenas unas calles cuando llega a una verdulería cerca de la construcción.

– ¿Cuánto por este par de manzanas?

–$6… ah Zekyure ¿de nuevo se te ha hecho tarde eh?

–Si debo comprar un despertador nuevo.

–Jajaja vale, ahora corre o tu padre te matara.

–Si lo sé, muchas gracias.

Toma una de las manzana y se la da al pequeño en sus hombros mientras prosigue rápidamente su camino comiendo la fruta restante, cuando llega a la excavación el chico se aproxima lo más sigilosa y lentamente posible al hombre de gran corpulencia que le grita a todos en aquel lugar, agacha la mirada y jala un poco, casi imperceptible la camisa de aquel hombre, furioso, con una mirada penetrante y una voz seca le dice.

–De nuevo tarde ¿crees que esto es un juego?

–N-no papá.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué es la fecha en la que ni una sola vez puedes llegar a tiempo al trabajo?

–Ya déjalo.

Se escucha una voz algo rasposa y avejentada que desde el interior de ese lugar se va acercando lentamente hacia ellos, toca la cabeza del chico y revuelve su cabello.

–Anda ve a hacer tus labores hijo, si no quien más.

–Si abuelo.

Responde el chico mientras corre hacia lo más recóndito de las excavaciones.

–Papá ¿Cómo esperas que crie a mi hijo? si llegas tú y desacatas mis órdenes.

– ¡Por dios, el niño apenas tiene 12 años! Y lo tratas como a un obrero más ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara ahí parado sin hacer nada?

El señor solo suelta un resoplido, dio la media vuelta y continuo dando órdenes a todo volumen, el anciano giro en dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que el chico había corrido, a unos pasos de ahí, detrás de una pared de tierra encontró al chico sentado en el piso, abrazado sus piernas, recargando su cabeza sobre ellas y llorando silenciosamente mientras riolu trata de consolarlo. El anciano con trabajos se agacha y lo abraza.

– ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

–De nuevo papá y tú discutieron por mi culpa ¿verdad?

–No nada de eso, pero tu padre tiene que entender que eres un niño y que tienes que disfrutar de esa niñez, anda ahora ve a vigilar que todos estén trabajando, si tenemos holgazanes esta excavación nunca vera frutos.

Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando las lágrimas de Zekyure, los dos se levantan y caminan hacia donde están los demás trabajadores, cuando un gran estallido se escucha y gritos de pánico se empiezan a escuchar, el anciano y el chico dirigen la mirada hacia enfrente y comienzan a ver como todo se comienza a desplomar.

–Rápido usa a tu riolu para salvarnos.

Grita el anciano viendo a Zekyure.

–P-p-p-pero no sé qué hacer.

Responde asustado el chico.

– ¡Utiliza aguante!

Termina el anciano de decir la oración cuando son cubiertos por un montón de rocas y tierra, de inmediato todos lo que encontraban fuera de peligro se acercan al lugar, Roark es el primero en llegar.

– ¡Papá! ¡Zekyure!

Se inca y de inmediato comienza a quitar las piedras con la esperanza de que nada les haya pasado.

– ¿Qué esperan ahí parados? Pónganse a cavar.

Varios de los obreros comienzan a ayudar quitando piedras apresurados, apenas a unos momentos de haber comenzado unas rocas comienzan a moverse se trata de riolu que les abre camino a Zekyure y al anciano para que salgan sin complicación, el viejo se apoya sobre el niño ya que tiene una pierna mal herida.

– ¿Te encuentras bien papá?

Pregunta Roark.

–Si solo me lastime un tobillo, nada de qué preocuparse, una piedra alcanzo a caer sobre de él antes de que riolu pudiera subir y soportar el peso de las demás.

Roark voltea furiosamente hacia Zekyure.

–Todo esto es tu culpa, de haberle dado la instrucción a tiempo a ese renacuajo tu abuelo no estaría herido.

–Pero papá… es que… yo…

Tartamudea el joven, ya que no encuentra palabras para excusarse.

–Déjalo en paz, de no haber sido por él estaría muerto en este momento.

–Si, pero de haberlo hecho bien no te hubiera pasado nada, ni siquiera una cosa tan sencilla puede hacer bien.

El chico agacha la mirada, toma a su Pokémon, da la media vuelta y sale corriendo de aquel lugar, rompiendo en llanto casi al llegar a su hogar, entra toma su mochila y comienza a colocar mudas de ropa, al terminar da la media vuelta para volver a salir pero parado frente de la puerta se encuentra el pequeño ser azul, estirando sus manos tratando de impedir que el chico dejase la habitación.

–Vamos muchacho déjame salir.

El pequeño corre y abraza la pierna de joven.

–L-lo siento pero el que no sirve para nada soy yo, tú hiciste un buen trabajo, no te puedo llevar conmigo.

–Por favor llévame contigo, no me dejes aquí.

–Se escucha una tierna voz con una mala pronunciación.

– ¿Me… hablaste? Tú hablaste.

–Rio, rio.

Responde el pequeño.

–D-de acuerdo te llevare conmigo, aparte de que eres lo único que me queda de… de Animarc.

Suelta un suspiro y se agacha para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, toma la mochila de nuevo y sale de la casa, al cabo de unas horas llega Roark de trabajar.

– ¿Zekyure dónde estás?

Entra en la habitación del muchacho rebuscando por todos lados, se acerca a la cama pero antes de llegar nota que el ropero está abierto y la ropa desacomodada.

–Se ha ido.

–Se escucha la voz del anciano, Roark de inmediato da la vuelta.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo siguieras tratando con la punta del pie y el muchacho se encontrara aquí esperándote? Tanto lo presionaste hasta que no le dejaste otra salida.

–Yo solo quiero que sea mejor que yo.

Contesta Roark mientras aun impactado se sienta sobre la cama del chico.

–Pero todos cometemos errores y tú le recalcaste cada uno que cometía hasta el cansancio… nunca le has dicho como entrenar a su Pokémon y esperabas que supiera que hacer en este tipo de situaciones… el chico no aguanto más y tomo la que creyó era la mejor decisión.

El anciano rengueando y apoyado sobre una vara provisionalmente por el golpe recibido, da la media vuelta y sale de la casa mientras Roark sigue impactado y en su mundo. El anciano llega a su casa aun rengueando, abre la puerta y alcanza a escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes del interior de esta.

– ¿Quién está ahí?

Se apoya sobre un pie mientras levanta la vara sobre la cual se apoyaba, para protegerse.

–No, no te asustes abuelo, soy yo.

Detrás de un sillón sale Zekyure y su pequeño compañero.

–Zek tu padre te está buscando.

Responde el viejo.

–No se para que, lo mejor será que me vaya, total siempre me dice que hago las cosas mal de que sirve que me tenga ahí.

El silencio invade la habitación unos instantes, el abuelo se acerca a un viejo anaquel y saca unas pokeballs algo polvosas y un aparato rectangular algo grueso para después dirigirse hacia el sillón donde esta Zekyure.

–Toma puedes quedártelas.

– ¿Qué es esto abuelo?

–Antes yo solía entrenar Pokémon y atraparlos con estas llamadas pokeballs, ahora que veo que has crecido es tiempo de regalártelas para que tú escribas tu propia historia.

–Pero yo solo cometo errores ¿Cómo podré hacer eso?

Agacha la mirada el chico.

–Mira.

Suelta un suspiro el abuelo.

–Lo malo no es cometer errores, ya que todos los cometemos, lo malo es volverlos a repetir. Así que ten, te las regalo.

–Gracias abuelo y… ¿Qué es ese otro aparato?

–Esta es mi vieja pokedex, esta te ayuda a conocer toda la información de los pokémons que vayas conociendo durante tu viaje

–Wow.

Responde el chico.

–Así que tómala, cuídala bien.

–Claro que si abuelo.

–Claro pero antes de emprender tu viaje tiene que prepararte muy bien y temo que aquí con tu padre eso será imposible, pasa la noche aquí mañana te llevare con tu tío para que te enseñe lo más básico de cómo criar a tus pokémons.

–De nuevo, muchas gracias abuelo.

–No hay de que, ahora ve a dormir, mañana nos iremos temprano y no quiero que andes soñoliento.

–Ok.

De inmediato el chico toma a riolu y se dirige a la habitación, el abuelo prepara la cama y lo abriga bien ya que su nieto se acostó.

–Descansa bien.

–Gracias igualmente abuelo, hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Contesta el anciano mientras cierra la puerta lentamente.


	2. Chapter 02 Animarc

Capítulo 0.2.- Animarc

–Ya son las 7 de la mañana es hora de ir a la escuela.

Pronuncia aquel chico de 13 años de edad, cabello castaño y quebrado.

–Vamos ralts, despierta dormilona ya es hora.

El pequeño Pokémon estira sus cortas manos y hecha un bostezo al aire.

–Todo preparado… ya solo falta… darte de comer.

Saca una manzana de su mochila y se la entrega.

–Ten, tu favorita.

– ¡Ra-ra-ralts!

Dice gustoso el Pokémon.

–Vamos amiga que llegare tarde a clases.

Con sus cortos pies camina lo más rápido que puede sin soltar su gran manzana comparada con su tamaña, la cual con trabajos puede sostener.

– ¡Muy buenos días!

Dice el chico al abrir la puerta del salón.

–Buenos días.

Responde una hermosa chica de cabello negro, delicadas facciones y una hermosa sonrisa, mientras se aproxima a Animarc.

–Hoy vienes muy animado.

–Lo que pasa es que hoy por fin vendrá mi madre a visitarme después de tanto tiempo.

–Oh, eso es genial, eres el único chico que conozco que sus padres nunca vienen a verle en los días permitidos… ¿no es así?

El chico agacha la mirada y asienta con la cabeza.

–Y… si no es mucho entrometerme… ¿Por qué no vienen?

–Hace cuatro años para ser exactos, mis padres se divorciaron, decidieron quedarse con un hijo cada quien, mi hermano Zekyure con mi padre en la región de Sinnoh y yo aquí en Hoenn con mamá… ella no viene porque su trabajo no se lo permite, tiene que andar viajando alrededor del mundo por todas las regiones, es una excelente aviadora, y papá… nunca espero que venga, su trabajo siempre lo absorbe y no tiene tiempo para los demás… supongo que el motivo del divorcio.

Sus ojos comienzan a tornarse cristalinos, como queriendo derramar una lágrima, la chica al notarlo, se acerca lentamente a él y lo abraza, recargando la cabeza del chico sobre su hombro.

–Oh lo siento no lo sabía… lamento haberte preguntado.

–No te preocupes, está bien.

Comienza a recorrer sus manos con la intención de abrazarla.

–Ey ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mi chica?

Refunfuña un chico que viene entrando al salón.

–Yo fui la que me acerque a él.

Le dice la chica mientras coloca a Animarc detrás de ella.

–No te estoy hablando a ti, si no a el

Se acerca a ellos, toma a la chica del brazo bruscamente jalándola hacia él y empuja a Animarc al mismo tiempo.

–Te lo advierto de una vez Animarc, no vuelvas a tocar a mi chica ¿entendiste?

El pequeño Pokémon se aproxima al agresor soltando fuertes pisotones y sacando vapor de la cabeza a causa del enojo producido al ver a su entrenador en el piso.

–Jajaja mira esa pequeña cosa, bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño esta igual de escuálido y débil que tú.

Al terminar de decirlo, comienza a mover su pierna hacia atrás con el propósito de patear al pequeño que se aproxima a él, pero Animarc ve sus intenciones a tiempo y se avienta tomando entre sus manos a la criatura recibiendo todo el impacto de la patada.

– ¡Ahhh!

Grita aquel chico por el dolor causado.

– ¡Animarc!

Responde la chica ante la escena que acaba de presenciar.

–No sé porque te sacrificas por esa cosa tan insignificante y débil.

–Porque es algo muy preciado para mí.

–Jajaja no me hagas reír.

Sigue con una risa burlona mientras continua pateándolo una y otra vez.

– ¡Pára por favor!

Pronuncia la chica desesperada mientras ve al chico tirado en el piso, sin defenderse… sin decir una sola palabra, pero el brabucón parece no escucharla mostrando una cara de satisfacción entre cada patada que suelta, cuando el profesor irrumpe en el aula presenciando aquella escena, de inmediato corre y aleja al brabucón del chico en el suelo.

– ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Toma al joven por la espalda para ayudarlo a levantar, sentándolo en uno de los pupitres cercanos, gira la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al otro chico.

–Tu vete a la dirección enseguida te alcanzo.

El brabucón muestra una mirada de odio hacia Animarc mientras sale del salón.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunta preocupado el profesor mientras el chico solo asienta con la cabeza, el maestro sale del salón para encontrarse con el otro joven en la oficina del director.

–Yo… lo siento tanto Animarc… todo esto es mi culpa.

–No te preocupes, mi Pokémon se encuentra bien que es lo importante.

La pequeña ralts no deja mirarlo casi derramando una lágrima por aquella gran acción que acaba de hacerle su joven amo.

–Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería.

Dice la chica mientras le ayuda a levantarse de la banca. De camino a la enfermería cruzan con el brabucón quien ya viene de regreso.

–Ya estarás contento, anitonto por tu culpa me suspendieron 3 días… así que más te vale que hoy a las 2:30 PM estar en el patio, esto no se quedara así , lo arreglaremos con una batalla Pokémon y más te vale ir, o prepárate para que no te deje en paz por el resto de tu vida.

El chico no responde y solo sigue de frente cargando a ralts entre sus manos.

–No vayas Animarc tu Pokémon es demasiado débil aun.

Le dice la chica preocupada.

–Lo sé… gracias por traerme a la enfermería.

El chico entra al lugar y ella se queda afuera.

–Animarc… te haces el fuerte, pero eres te derrumbas por dentro

El tiempo pasa y el reloj marca las 2:25PM, ralts y Animarc se encuentra aún en la enfermería, viendo desde una pequeña ventana como todos se comienzan a reunir en el patio para ver su pelea.

– ¿Qué hago ralts? Dime, todavía eres muy pequeña e indefensa, no quiero que te pase nada, y si vamos saldrás herida.

–Vamos tu confía en mi yo puedo

El chico se extrémese y da unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que su Pokémon le acaba de hablar.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Si ni siquiera moviste tu boca.

–Telepatía.

Responde el pequeño, Animarc aun atónito se acerca a ella.

– ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer?

Su compañero acierta con la cabeza, El reloj sigue avanzando y ahora marca las 2:35 PM.

–Sabía que ese pequeño miedoso ni iba a venir.

Refunfuña el brabucón al ver la hora, cuando de la nada todos comienzan a hacer un gran alboroto.

– ¡ahí viene!

De inmediato voltea para ver a que se refieren sus compañeros, por la banqueta del patio se aproxima Animarc y ralts lentamente hacia el centro formado por todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

–Así que viniste, al menos ya sé que no eres tan cobarde

–Terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres?

– ¿Qué prisa llevas muchacho?... pero está bien, ¡Mude ve!

Lanza una pokeball de la cual emerge un tierno mudkip.

–Ralts yo te elijo.

Su compañero valerosamente entra a la arena quedando de frente a su oponente.

– ¡Mude usa bofetón lodo!

El contrincante azul comienza a expulsar lodo y apunta directamente hacia ralts.

–Ralts esquívalo.

Pero esto es imposible, el disparo es demasiado rápido y este no logra evitarlo y sale rodando hasta la orilla de la arena.

– ¡ralts!

El pokémons con trabajos se pone de pie.

–No podrás con esto pequeña.

–Si podre, yo lo sé.

Le responde de nuevo por telepatía.

–Okey te apoyare, ahora usa confusión.

De inmediato enfoca su mirada hacia mudkip, y comienza a emitir ondas de sus ojos las cuales se dirigen a mudkip.

–Esquívalas.

De inmediato hace caso el Pokémon y logra evitar el contacto con ellas.

–ahora usa pistola de agua.

–Ralts esquívalo usando teletransportación.

Grita Animarc, mientras su Pokémon desaparece antes de que el chorro de agua haga contacto con él, apareciendo nuevamente a las espaldas de mudkip.

–Ahora confusión de nuevo.

Ralts está demasiado cerca por lo que mudkip recibe el daño sin tener escapatoria alguna.

–Vamos levántate y usa venganza Mude.

Mudkip apenas tocando el suelo de haber sido atacado se impulsa abalanzándose contra su oponente, golpeándolo con todo su cuerpo, ralts no puede escapar, recibe el golpe revotando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Ralts! Te dije que era demasiado para ti.

Una lágrima comienza a rodar por su mejilla, corre hacia ella pero antes de que llegue, ralts comienza a brillar.

– ¿P-pero que pasa?

El reloj del chico comienza a parpadear al unísono con el pokémons, su mirada se dirige de inmediato a este, el cual comienza a emitir una voz.

–Parece que ralts está evolucionando.

Animarc impactado solo se queda mirando como su ralts comienza a transformase en una kirlia, su reloj de nuevo comienza a emitir una voz

–Kirlia aprendió ataque de hoja mágica.

–Wow kirlia te ves… genial.

Dice el chico aun anonadado, pero este momento emotivo se ve interrumpido cuando se escucha un grito diciendo.

–Vamos Mude termínala con una tacleada.

El mudkip se aproxima a toda velocidad contra kirlia que recién acaba de evolucionar.

–kirlia, teletransportación.

Enseguida comienza a transportarse al otro lado al que mudkip atacaba.

–Ahora usa hoja mágica.

Está levanta sus manos y unas hojas comienzan a brotar detrás de ella, acto seguido estira sus manos hacia donde está su oponente, las hojas siguen la dirección que señalan las manos.

–Mudkip esquívalo.

El pequeño azul corre tratando de evitar el ataque, pero las hojas lo siguen a donde él va.

–Lamento informarte que este ataque es casi imposible de esquivar.

Le dice Animarc mientras que ve como su oponente no puede más y recibe el golpe de las hojas, el mudkip cae al piso casi inconsciente.

–Vamos levántate bolsa de huesos.

–Ey no le digas así, está haciendo lo mejor que puede.

–Tú no eres quien para decirme como debo o no hablarle a mis pokémons, vamos levántate y acaba con ella.

Con mucho trabajo se levanta Mude.

–Ahora usa venganza

Escuálido y derrochado camina lo más rápido que puede, pero en el camino tropieza y llega rodando a los pies de kirlia, ella se agacha y lo acaricia.

–Lo mejor será que te rindas.

Le dice Animarc al ver el estado de ese Pokémon.

–Eso nunca

Responde el otro lleno de furia, kirlia toma entre sus manos a mudkip y se teletransporta enfrente del brabucón, y lo coloca enfrente de él, en seguida se incorpora y le suelta una bofetada, dejando a todos en un silencio incomodo, da la media vuelta pero antes de que llegara siquiera a la mitas del campo la cara de brabucón comienza a ponerse roja del enfado y patea a su Pokémon, nadie en la arena puede creer aquella escena que acaban de presenciar, de nuevo el pokémons sale disparado a los pies de kirlia, unos segundos parecieron eternos, de repente gira delicadamente y lanza una mirada macabra hacia el brabucón, utilizando después el ataque "confusión" aventándolo hasta la pared, Melody la chica de cabello negro, corre hacia el brabucón y le quita la pokeball que tenía entre las manos.

–No mereces esto

Da la media vuelta y antes de dar un paso le dice.

– ¿Y sabes qué? Considera nuestra relación, terminada

Camina y carga al pokémons mal herido, se aproxima a Animarc y le da un beso en la mejilla, saliendo a toda velocidad a la enfermería para atener a mudkip, apenas sale ella de ahí cuando toda la escuela irrumpe, el silencio con un gran grito.

–¡Animarc eres el mejor!

Todos lo proclaman y alagan, mientras alguien parece observarlos desde el edificio cercano, y mostrando una sonrisa al ver la victoria del chico.


	3. Chapter 11 AventuraPokémon

_**Capítulo 1.1 –Aventura Pokémon.**_

–Zekyure.

– ¿De nuevo… este sueño?… ¿Quién es ese que se aproxima gritando mi nombre?

–Zekyure, Zekyure, Zekyure vamos despierta ya es hora.

– ¿Eh?

El chico abre lentamente los ojos y se da cuenta que es su abuelo el que le está hablando.

–Vamos hijo tengo que ir a dejarte con tu tío antes de ir a la construcción con tu padre.

–Si abuelo, ya voy.

–Ahí está tu ropa y tus cosas vístete y toma tus cosas.

Todavía con los ojos hinchados por el sueño, el chico se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse cayéndose varias veces antes de lograr ponerse el pantalón

–ri-ri-riolu.

–Vamos riolu nos espera algo bueno el día de hoy, lo presiento

El chico toma su mochila y baja las escaleras de la casa

–Ya estoy listo abuelo  
Pero el anciano dirige la mirada hacia uno de los barrotes de las escaleras, el chico de inmediato dirige su mirada hacia la misma dirección que el abuelo, viendo a si a su pequeño Pokémon aferrado al barandal.

– ¿Qué pasa amigo?

El pequeño solo apunta hacia su boca con la mano desocupada.

–Es cierto no te he dado de desayunar aun.

Dice el chico mientras lo toma entre sus brazos.

–Vamos ya desayunaran haya con tu tío, tenemos que apresurarnos que no tengo mucho tiempo.

El abuelo abre la puerta, tratando de divisar que nadie los vea salir de la casa, toma un bastón haciéndole señas al niño para que se apresure a salir, el chico de inmediato baja las escaleras siguiendo al abuelo a un paso apresurado, al poco de andar por una larga ruta, llegan a una enorme mansión con extensos jardines y grandes fuentes emanan torrentes de agua grandísimos, el chico queda impactado al ver esto ya que lo único que había visto en su vida era tierra y escasa pradera, a razón de que el único paisaje que veía era de su casa a la construcción, al dirigir la mirada a las puertas del recinto estas comienzan a abrirse, dejando ver las figura de un joven de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, de complexión delgada y de vestimenta elegante, el cual extiende los brazos para recibir al viejo que camina lentamente.

– ¡Padre! ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Aclama aquel joven con gran alegría y una sonrisa que casi podría desaparecer sus ojos.

– Hijo, vengo a pedirte un favor.

–Claro, Bueno si puedo, pero pasa, déjame servirte algo de tomar.

–No, no, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo vengo a que ayudes con mi nieto

El joven mira en dirección a Zekyure.

– ¿Le paso algo a su padre? –Traga saliva al terminar la oración.

–No ni Arceus lo quiera, nada de eso, pero ya es tiempo de que este pequeño aprenda sobre atrapar pokémons, batallar, y todas esas cosas, pero su padre está demasiado ocupado como para enseñarle y mírame yo ya estoy viejo para estas cosas, por esa razón vengo a pedirte tu ayuda siendo el único que queda.

–Claro que si padre, dalo por hecho.

Toma sus pantalones y los recoge al mismo tiempo que se agacha para quedar a la altura del chico.

–Hace años que tú y yo no nos veíamos, ya ni te has de acordar de mi ¿verdad?

El chico niega con la cabeza.

–Lo supuse, anda, entra.

El chico entra tímidamente a la casa viendo que esta es enorme, con escaleras elegantes y altas, y una hilera de diez señoritas formando un corredor cinco de un lado y cinco del otro diciendo al unisonó.

–Muy buenos días.

El chico y su pokémons se quedan con la boca abierta pero el rechinar de sus tripas resuena por la gran mansión. El tío voltea y suelta una gran carcajada.

–Jajaja por lo que veo mueres de hambre

Chasquea los dedos y una de las chicas de uniforme se acerca a él.

–Dale algo de comer a el pequeño y a su Pokémon, enseguida voy para allá.

La bella señorita solo se inclina como señal de que ha entendido la orden, toma la mano del chico para llevárselo al comedor, mientras el tío se queda con el ansiando en la entrada dela casa.

–Bien ahora si dime ¿Por qué lo has traído en verdad?

El anciano de una forma clara y rápida le dice el motivo, pidiéndole un segundo favor, que si su padre llegara a llamarle el que no le dijera que estaba con él, el tío se queda un instante en silencio pensando, dudando si hacerlo o no.

–Está bien, se quedara aquí hasta que sepa sobrevivir por sí solo, después tendrá que partir y vérselas solo.

–Con eso me conformo.

–Me alegro mucho de haberte visto padre.

Se acerca y lo abraza.

–No sé por qué sabiendo que tienes esta casa para cuando gustes, prefieras seguirte matando trabajando con mi hermano.

–Ya sabes que soy un viejo raro y no me gusta quedarme quieto.

–Está bien, solo cuídate

Se despide y entra a la casa dirigiéndose al comedor a donde se encuentra el chico devorando un sándwich y su Pokémon un gran tazón de helado, toma la silla junto al muchacho recargando los codos sobre la mesa, entrelaza los dedos y recarga su barbilla sobre ellos.

– ¿Ya cuántos años tienes Zek?

–Doce.

–Wow ya estas grande, y dime ¿Cuántos pokémons tienes? Contando a ese pequeño.

–Es el único, me lo dio mi hermano antes de separarnos, era apenas un huevo sin eclosionar.

–Bien, come hasta saciarte, Después la mucama te llevara a tu habitación en donde te instalaras, ya mañana comenzaremos a entrenar a ese pequeño riolu para volverlo fuerte y que puedas emprender una gran aventura.

–Claro que si tío.

A la mañana siguiente Zekyure sigue acostado cuando su sueño se ve interrumpido por una Luz deslumbrante, se trata de la mucama que corre las cortinas para que el sol entre por la ventana.

–Ya es hora de levantarse joven Zekyure, ya son las nueve y a usted no se le ve para cuando  
El chico solo se tapa la cara con las cobijas respingando después.

–Es demasiado temprano déjame dormir.

– ¿Cuál demasiado temprano? Ande, levántese que el joven amo lo espera en la sala de estar.

Toma de la parte de abajo, la cobija y tira de ella para descubrirlo y obligarlo a levantarse pero este ya está dormido de nuevo, riolu solo mira a su amo dormido y la cara de la mucama que está pensando en una manera de obligarlo a levantar, ella da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación, de inmediato el ser azul sube rápido a la cama y trata de despertar a Zekyure pero es casi imposible, ya que esta mas dormido que una roca, de nuevo la mucama irrumpe en la habitación pero con una cubeta en las manos y una toalla en el hombro, se coloca a la altura de la cabeza del chico y vierte la cubeta sobre de él, cayéndole un chorro helado de agua, el chico pega un brinco tan grande que se pega con la misma cubeta.

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–El joven amo lo espera haya abajo, tome séquese.  
Le avienta la toalla que traía consigo.

–Ahí sobre la silla hay ropa seca, póngasela y baje.  
Lo dice mientras abandona la habitación de nuevo, mientras el chico se seca la cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué le pasa?  
Unos veinte minutos después, el chico baja aun bostezando las escaleras.

–Te has tardado demasiado, la primera lección que debes aprender es no dormir tanto, siempre tienes que despertarte temprano o nunca llegaras de un pueblo a otro cuando comiences tu aventura.

–Está bien.

Responde el chico aun dormido.

–Bien, te presento a Indara, Iliana, Emilia, Otilia y tu mucama, Melita Pelearas con ellas y sus pokémons cuando logres vencerlas a todas de un solo jalón te enfrentaras a mi ¿Preparado?

–Si

Baja ya más apresurado las escaleras.

–Tú primer contrincante será Melita

La sirvienta da un paso delante de las demás y lanza una pokeball.

–clefary ¡ve!

Una pequeña cosa rosa con unos cuernos negros aparece.

–Wow ¿Qué es eso?

El chico saca la pokedex que el abuelo le había entregado previamente.

–Clefary Es el Pokémon preferido de mucha gente por su naturaleza afable, Se cree que vive en grupos en montañas tranquilas.

–Genial

Exclama el chico.

–Vamos riolu tu puedes, usa ataque rápido.

Riolu se aproxima a gran velocidad contra el clefary.

–Clefary ¡usa minimizar!

El clefary se hace tan pequeño que riolu se sigue derecho y se golpea contra la pared.

– ¡Riolu!

Grita el chico preocupado por su Pokémon.

–Clefary acabalo con un puño meteoro.

La bola rosa suelta un golpe tan veloz que su mano pareciese incendiarse y golpea a su contrincante con tal brutalidad que lo manda volando hasta la cocina.

–Batalla terminada, riolu no puede continuar, la ganadora es Melita.

Anuncia Otilia, mientras las otras chicas toman a riolu para irlo a curar, Melita se aproxima a un costado de Zekyure agachándose a su altura.

–Tienes que aprender a leer los movimientos del oponente, no solo a atacar por atacar, primero mira lo que tú oponente trata de hacer y después encuentra la manera de usarlo en su contra.  
La sirvienta le sonríe.

–Anda ahora ve con tu pokémons que te necesita.  
Sin decir una sola palabra el chico sale corriendo.

–Sera un gran entrenador se le ve en los ojos.  
Lo dice mientras el tío se acerca.

–Si lo sé… me trae recuerdos de cuando tenía su edad, ahora ve con las demás

La sirvienta se inclina ante él y sale de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 12 Rojo

_**Capítulo 1.2 –Rojo**_

Animarc camina lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela acompañado de su kirlia.

–Sí, Todo va genial, ese brabucón ya no nos molestara más, tu evolucionaste y mi madre llegara dentro de poco.

–Dice el chico con bastante entusiasmo, mientras su Pokémon asiente con una tierna sonrisa y bajando un poco la mirada, pero este momento se ve interrumpido por un gran estruendo acompañado de un movimiento ligero del suelo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? Parecía venir de la entrada de la escuela.

El joven corre de inmediato a la ventana próxima a él, que apunta hacia las cercanías de la entrada, logrando ver que en el lugar se encuentra un tanque de una coloración rojiza, y que este es el que causo el gran estruendo al profanar la entrada de la escuela con un violento ataque, además de que su avance no se detiene.

–Animarc quítate de la ventana pueden verte.

Grita una chica de cabello pelirrojo, vestida con un chaleco de cuero negro, una falda de corta longitud color morado, lentes elegantes y uno zapatos de tacón negro brillantes.

–Profesora Lorelei ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son esos del tanque?

–No hay tiempo de explicaciones, por ahora solo sígueme, es peligroso que permanezcas aquí.

Se acerca a él y toma su mano para comenzarlo a jalar hacia donde ella se dirige. La profesora nota que el chico se encuentra asustado no sabe que es lo que sucede y tiene miedo.

–Supongo que has escuchado de ellos, son el Team Magma, muy conocidos en la región por ser una organización de delincuentes muy peligrosa.

Trata de entablar una conversación para que la mente del chico se vea a distraída y el miedo se pase un poco.

–Si he oído algo de ellos, pero ¿Porque atacan la escuela? ¿Porque precisamente este lugar? ¿Qué buscan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–A ti.

– ¿a mí? Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Termina de decir la oración cuando se topan con la pared obligando a dar la vuelta hacia la derecha pero delante de ellos se encuentra un tipo de vestimenta roja, un capucha que cubre desde su cabeza hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros.

– ¡Ey! Pero miren que primor de mujer me he encontrado, y además acompañada del mocoso.

Dice el hombre mientras la chica se gira sobre si ciento ochenta grados, sin soltar al chico intentando escapar por el otro lado pero detrás de ellos ya se encontraba otro personaje de igual vestimenta que el primero al que se habían topado.

–No hay escapatoria preciosidad.

Dice el hombre que se acaban de encontrar.

–Ni se les ocurra acercarse.

Responde la profesora que sostiene más fuertemente la mano del chico.

–No estás en posición de decirnos que debemos o no hacer.

Contesta el primer hombre.

–Exacto preciosura, lo mejor será que tú hagas lo que nosotros te digamos.

Lo dice el segundo chico mientras el primero la toma de la cintura, resbalando una de sus manos por el vientre de la chica y la otra dirigiéndose a su pecho.

–Suéltame, esto solo se puede arreglar con una batalla Pokémon.

Sube la pierna hasta hacer contacto con la entrepierna del hombre que la había tomado por detrás, golpeándolo fuertemente.

– ¡ah! Maldita, esto no se quedara así, poochyena ve.

Caminando hacia atrás por el dolor causado por el golpe toma la pokeball que traía consigo y la lanza.

–No te quedaras solo.

Lo dice el segundo hombre mientras camina del otro lado donde se encuentra el primero encorvado del dolor.

– ¡numel ve!

Lanza una pokeball a la misma altura que su compañero.

–Si así lo quieren, cloyster yo te elijo.

Dice la profesora mientras lanza una respectiva pokeball de color azul.

–Pero esto no es justo, son dos contra una –Exclama el chico – Kirlia vamos a darles una lección

La pequeña de vestido blanco y aparentes coletas entra al centro de la batalla acompañando al cloyster de Lorelei.

–Ten cuidado Animarc no estás contra tus compañeros, estos tipos no se detendrán con nada, además de que los ataques psíquicos de tú pokémons no le harán nada a ese poochyena.

Le advierte la profesora mientras el chico solo asiente con la cabeza.

–Numel usa pirotecnia contra ese cloyster.

–Rápido esquívalo usando refugio cloyster.

Le dice rápidamente Lorelei a su Pokémon, y el disparo de fuego se ve ahogado por el fuerte caparazón del oponente.

–Poochyena utiliza mordico contra ese kirlia.

El pequeño cuadrúpedo comienza a correr a toda velocidad contra su oponente abriendo su hocico para soltar una gran tarascada.

–Kirlia usa teletransportación.

Justo ante los ojos del pequeño perro desaparece apareciendo detrás de él.

–Ahora usa Hoja mágica.

El poochyena recibe el golpe directamente.

– ¡Numel usa magnitud!

Un gran movimiento comienza a sacudir el suelo con cada golpe que realiza el pokémons al piso, provocando también el desequilibrio de todos.

–Ahora pirotecnia contra cloyster.

El Pokémon se encuentra demasiado descontrolado como para volverse a cubrir, provocando que esta vez reciba el golpe de lleno.

–Cloyster usas chuzos en su contra.

El pokémons comienza a lanzar grandes fragmentos de hielo contra numel, encerrándolo primero en un círculo para el último no fallarlo, numel no puede con tal impacto y cae al suelo.

–No, numel… regresa… esto nos pasa por que nos dan puros pokémons débiles, lo siento compañero, te quedaras solo.

Sale corriendo del lugar al no quedarle más pokémons que usar.

– ¡ah! Maldito cobarde, poochyena usa mordisco de nuevo.

El cuadrúpedo repite la acción de acercarse rápidamente mientras abre su hocico.

–Kirlia ya sabes que hacer

El pokémons desaparece de nuevo

–No caigo dos veces en el mismo error mocoso, poochyena usa rastreo y cuando la encuentres usa mordisco

De inmediato comienza a olfatear girando un poco, y se abalanza soltando una mordida, agarrando esta vez la pierna de su oponente.

– ¡Kirlia!

La pequeña cae al piso con una gran herida en su pierna.

–Ahora acabala con una tacleada.

Grita el encapuchado saboreando su victoria.

–No te olvides de mí, cloyster usa chuzos de nuevo.

Desde el primer bloque de hielo acierta y este cae desmayado.

–Poochyena regresa, esto no se quedara así maldita bruja.

El tipo sale corriendo igual que lo había hecho su compañero previamente, el chico se arrodilla frente a su pokémons.

–Kirlia… ¿te encuentras bien?

–kir…lia.

–El ataque de mordisco es demasiado efectivo contra ella, tendrás que llevarla en su pokeball hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería, o a un centro pokémons cercano.

Dice la profesora, Animarc saca su pokeball.

–Lo siento kirlia, es por tu bien.

Guarda a su Pokémon y enseguida siguen su camino por las escaleras de emergencia. Cerca de la entrada a donde se encuentra el tanque de Team magma esperando que el objetivo sea cumplido llegan los hombres que acaban de ser vencidos, y en la entrada son recibidos por un hombre de gran porte.

– ¿Dónde está?

Pregunta aquel hombre que se encuentra en la entrada.

–L-l-lo sentimos, no pudimos capturarlo, una joven estaba a su lado.

–No puedo creer que sean tan inútiles.

–Pero Sr L esa chica era demasiado fuerte.

–Lo peor… venidos por una mujerzuela.

Aquel hombre dirige su mano hacia la parte interna de su saco.

–Chicos en verdad no me gusta hacer esto, pero con su ineptitud me obliga.

–Espere señor, traeremos a la chica.

Suplica uno de los hombres arrodillados.

–No… no me quiero arriesgar de nuevo.

Termina la oración mientras saca un arma de su saco, y el entorno se ve estremecido con el sonido de dos disparos, de inmediato otros dos hombres de la misma vestimenta pasan a retirar a los cuerpos inerte de ahí, para que no sean del desagrado de la vista de L.

–Ian, Alex, ustedes son mis mejores hombres, no me puedo dar el lujo de perder al cien por ciento está misión, así que ustedes vayan por la chica… y su encuentran al chico, también tráiganlo de inmediato

–Si señor… en caso de que alguien se quieran interponer… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

–Espero que esa pregunta haya sido una broma… ya saben que hacer… desháganse de toda persona que interfiera…

Mientras tanto Lorelei y Animarc siguen corriendo por el gimnasio que pareciera eterno, pero tienen que cruzarlo para así poder escapar de ahí.

–Dices que Melody está en la enfermería ¿verdad?

–Sí, hacia haya se dirigió cuando termino el combate.

–Hay que apurarnos, tendremos que llegar antes que ellos.

Siguen avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del gimnasio, pero al abrir ésta una oleada de calor los regresa por dónde venían.

–Como lo sospechaba, hemos llegado tarde, el Team magma ha llegado antes.

Grita Lorelei.

–Oh no… Melody.

Preocupado se levanta Animarc después de haber sido aventado por la horda de calor, de entre las llamas sale una hermosa chica de cabello rosa, abrazando a una persona de menor estatura tosiendo a causa del incendio.

– ¡Melody!

Grita el chico, pero este se ve opacado por la mano de la profesora que lo silencia de inmediato mientras lo jala hacia los arbustos para esconderse y tener una mejor vista de lo que sucede.

–Pero profesora.

Respinga el chico.

–Shhh guarda silencio, mira quien viene ahí.

Unos chicos de vestimenta parecida aunque un poco diferente de los que anteriormente habían enfrentado, se aproximan a la escena y toman bruscamente a las dos chicas.

–Ah, suéltame.

Grita la chica de menor edad mientras forcejea para liberarse, el chico no soporta más y sale corriendo de entre las ramas zafándose de la profesora.

–Melody.

–Mira ahí está el chico, este debe ser nuestro día de suerte.

Dice el chico que sostenía a la enfermera, suelta una sonrisa algo macabra mientras un crujido se escucha, el cuerpo de la enfermera cae inerte al suelo.

– ¡Animarc corre!

Grita Melody desde donde está, el chico se detiene en seco al ver como cae el cuerpo de la enfermera, se encuentra paralizado por la escena que acaba de presenciar, mientras el hombre que ha cobrado la vida de la chica se acerca a él lentamente.

–Cloyster, neblina.

Se escucha la voz de la acompañante del chico, mientas el campo comienza a espesarse de neblina, la chica aprovecha la oportunidad, toma a Animarc de la mano y lo arrastra con ella con dirección hacia la ruta 116.


End file.
